


A Simple Suggestion

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aloof!Dean, Apologies, Awkwardness, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Feel Like Dean Can Be Insensitive Sometimes, Implants and Enlargements, Oneshot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare goes south when Dean makes a teeny tiny innocent little suggestion, really it’s nothing, to his girlfriend, Renee Young.Prompt:Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Renee Young & Cathy Kelley all play a game of truth or dare but feelings get hurt when the guys tell them that they should get breast implants but eventually they apologize to the girls though.





	A Simple Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This is my first ever requested fanfic, and I’m super excited to share my efforts! I hope you like it LuckyLucy92 (sorry, I don’t know your real name!). 
> 
> This is also my first time writing Dean, Renee, and Cathy, so I hope I’ve captured them properly in my writing! This is a practice piece for some bigger projects I want to work on, and I can’t wait to share them!
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments (can you send messages on here?). I’ll write for any ship you want, though fandoms I’m not a part of I’ll need more information on!**
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The silence that hung in the air was like a heavy blanket, four pairs of eyes shifting from face to face before settling on one in particular. After another tense moment, the offended blonde girl, holding a red solo cup and arching her brow, pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

“Did- did you just suggest that I get _breast implants_?! Are you being for real right now?” Two pairs of eyes moved from her shocked face to his impassive one, waiting to see what their friend would say next. He gulped some beer before shrugging carelessly.

“You asked me to tell you one thing I’d change about you, and I did; why are you getting all offended? This was supposed to be _fun_.” The blonde blinked her eyes as if she couldn’t believe he had said something so stupid, painted nails tapping on her plastic cup and rubbing her lips together.

If he didn’t take it back soon, he might be on the market for a new girlfriend.

“Dean, I can’t believe you said that to Renee!” The shock of his offhand comment finally seemed to pass, the dark haired girl looking beyond appalled as she shouted at him. Dean remained perfectly calm, as he always was, looking from Renee to his best friend’s girlfriend. He smirked a little before motioning to the guy next to him, who looked about ready to cut his throat.

“Why don’t you ask Sethie boy here what _he_ would change about you?” Seth’s face turned a troubling shade of red under his thick facial hair, brown eyes not meeting his girlfriend’s eyes. Even under the light influence of alcohol, no man wanted to face that dreaded question.

It was suicide.

“What would you change about me, Seth?” All eyes were on him now as he shuffled his bare feet on the floor, looking up at the ceiling as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Renee cleared her throat at him, nudging his leg roughly with her foot when he didn’t look at her.

“Seth, Cathy asked you a question!” Finally he dropped his gaze on his girlfriend, who looked ready to burn the house down around him. Dean was leaned back on his elbows, long legs stretched out across the little circle they had made when the game had started. Sometimes, he was too aloof.

“C’mon, Sethie! You weren’t so embarrassed to tell me last week.” Seth shot him a venomous glare before meeting the pretty girl’s eyes, praying to whatever was above that she didn’t kill him on the spot.

“You didn’t say Truth or Dare. That’s not how this game works.” Cathy closed her eyes briefly, and Seth knew she was probably counting to ten in her head, lips forming a thin line for a long moment before she was looking at him again, face smooth patience.

“Fine; Truth or Dare?” He sighed in relief and confidently chose ‘Dare’. Cathy smirked at him, a weird look for a usually sweet face, and leaned back on her hands. Suddenly he was far less confident.

“I _dare_ you to tell me what you would change about me!” Muttering a few curses, Seth closed his eyes and bowed his head.

“Breast implants.”

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you through all that facial hair!” He sighed, shoulders sagging and stomach dropping. He was going to get Dean back so hard for this one. One look at the scruffy man, and he knew that Dean didn’t even care about the consequences, sparkling blue eyes on him as he too waited.

Seth needed better friends.

“I said: the one thing I would change about you is I’d have you get breast implants, okay? But-“ He was cut off by two sharp cries of indignation, hazel and brown eyes glaring at him as if he were gum on their brand new heels.

“You both are such _pigs_! I can’t believe Renee and I are dating either of you!” Seth swallowed a gulp of beer and Dean only shrugged again.

“It’s not like we’re asking you to get them; we’re just saying.” Renee crossed her arms over her chest, face turned away from him. Seth felt bad for the poor girl; Dean could be the most chilled out and fun guy in the room, but he tended to be too blunt and oblivious to hurt feelings.

“Dude, Deano; cut it.” He crossed his legs again and sat up straight, needing to smooth things out for both of the before they ended up single- again.

“Ladies, We weren’t trying to hurt your feelings. You asked our opinion, and we gave it. It isn’t all about big boobs or skinny waists; we love you because you’re amazing, beautiful, intelligent creatures we’re lucky to even be with. Dean, anything to add?” He knew Renee wouldn’t take anything he said, because Dean was his own man. The sandy haired man sat up too and gave his girlfriend, who was watching him now, a long look.

“You know I love you for you. We’re just shooting the shit with each other. But I’m sorry too. Even though I’m known as the boob guy, that’s not all I care about.” Renee rolled her eyes at him, but her lips were turned up into a smile. Seth sighed in relief as both girls seemed far less angry than they did before, though the new look they both wore was alarming.

“It’s all good boys; Renee and I both agree there are some things we’d change about you too. One being a major _enlargement_ in a certain location.” Seth opened his mouth to snap something at them, but both girls started laughing so hard tears were in their eyes and they were literally rolling on the floor. Exasperated, he turned to see if Dean was feeling how he was.

To no surprise, Dean was leaned back on his hands again, his face relaxed and indifferent to the girls’ joke. Did _anything_ ever phase that guy??

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was fun! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I wasn’t too sure how I was going to take the end, but I figured those boys deserved to know how it felt. >:)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please don’t be afraid to request something! <3


End file.
